Goodbye blue sky
by YourTrueLover
Summary: Finalizada la segunda guerra mundial Sesshomaru un joven graduado del colegio militar tomo el puesto de Oberstgruppenfuhrer (Coronel General) Anteriormente de su padre. En busca de la paz Sesshomaru tendrá que pasar sobre la prueba mas grande de su vida
1. Chapter 1

Múnich, Alemania 1953.

Las gotas de lluvia caían estrepitosamente, haciendo que el pasto luciera más verde de lo usual.  
El viento hacía compañía soplando a través de mi ropa ocasionandome escalofríos, Los árboles lucían calmados, parecía como si pudiera ver cada hoja marchitarse al punto de volverse otra hoja que caerá.  
Los colores marrón, café, amarillo y variedades de naranja reinaban en el horizonte. En dirección al bosque.  
Trague saliva, conté 5 segundos, abrí y cerré los ojos.  
Nada cambio.  
Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como si las voces a mi alrededor fueron calladas con el susurrante sonido del viento.  
Murmullos.  
Llanto.  
Era lo que podía captar más mi atención no se quería fijar en lo que estaba a mis pies.  
Tenía miedo de mirar. Mirar su piel sin vida, sus ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de voltear y no ver su sonrisa.  
Yo no estaba llorando, tampoco triste, mucho menos feliz o enojado,  
Sabía que se había ido, eso si.  
Mire al cielo, y vi cada gota de lluvia, cada pequeña pizca de granizo de la que nadie se percataba.  
Cerré los ojos intentando bloquear cada intrusivo y traumante recuerdo de aquel día. Bloquee todos los sonidos, el sisear del viento, los murmullos y llantos, haciendo que solo escuchara el tenue latido de mi corazón y escuche el eco de una voz diciendo «Ha muerto»  
Escalofríos, dolor, miedo.  
Fueron las emociones que sentí.  
No hubo diferencia de la primera vez que escuche esa frase, fue la misma impotencia que me dejó congelado.  
escuche mi nombre a lo lejos, pero lo sentía cerca «Hey» escuche ahora a centímetros de oído.  
Escuche el "pop" que hacen tus oídos cuando se destapan y sin poder orientarme bien aún voltee a mi derecha topandome con sus ojos verdes.  
ㅡCariño ¿Estás bien?ㅡ pude sentir cada vibración de su voz a la que le podía comparar con un ronroneo, mi piel se erizo.

ㅡNoㅡ Respondí en un hilo de voz.ㅡNo volveré a estar bien, nunca.

Hamburgo, Alemania 1947.

El dia que la conocí, fue algo único, jamas pense sentir esto por alguien, su sonrisa iluminaba cada parte de esta oscura y monótona habitación donde se llevaba a cabo el "Festejo" de la República Federal de Alemania como nuevo miembro de la OTAN (Organización del Tratado Del Atlántico norte)Siendo hija de una familia muy bien posicionada lucía extremadamente elegante, tanto que llamó mi atención desde un principio….

ㅡRin ven a que conozcas al hijo del ex comandante.ㅡEscuche a una señora Gritar al hijo del comandante, se refería a mi, tomo mi copa de vino y cierro los ojos.

Realmente me enferma que las Damas vendan a sus hijas de esa manera, por el momento mis ojos solo están sobre ella. O Estaban, había desaparecido. La busqué con la mirada sin resultado alguno.

ㅡDonde carajo se metio. ㅡMe cuestione en mi mente.

ㅡJoven Sesshomaru. ㅡEscuche la voz de una señora de no más de 50 años llamarme, En lo personal no me gusta nada la lambisconería. Por respeto a mi padre atiendo los llamados de esta señora.

ㅡBuena tarde mi lady. ㅡHago una reverencia ante ella. Solo por respeto a mi padre, Honrado militar héroe de la nación, fallecido en la segunda guerra mundial.

ㅡJoven Sesshomaru, permíteme presentarte a mi bella hija.ㅡ Me dijo la educada mujer amiga de mi madre. Esposa del Honrado General Luka Valeur, ex compañero de mi difunto padre. ㅡ¡Rin! ㅡVolvió a resonar la aguda voz de esa educada mujer.

Por otra parte mi búsqueda ocular seguía sin rendir fruto.ㅡLa he perdido. ㅡMe reprendo en mi mente.

ㅡcccc¡Ya voy mamá! ㅡSe escucha una voz femenina acercándose, al parecer la voz de una joven no tendría más de 19 años.

Automáticamente volteo y me encuentro perdido en esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

ㅡHija Saluda cordialmente al Joven Sesshomaru Falkenhorst. ㅡDijo.

La chica hizo una reverencia ante mi, le tome su mano amablemente y la bese.

ㅡMucho gusto, Señorita.ㅡDije, sin completar la oración pues aquella voz traviesa me interrumpió.

ㅡRin, Rin Valeur.ㅡDijo, Sin querer enfoque la mirada en sus ojos, vaya que eran hermosos, lograron perderme.

Para mi fortuna una hermosa pieza comenzó a resonar por todo el salon, Era el momento perfecto.

ㅡSeñorita Valeur me daría el gran honor de bailar esta pieza a mi lado.ㅡLe pregunté, mi corazón se aceleró a una velocidad importante, me hacía pensar que todo el salon completo lo estaba escuchando.

ㅡSolo si acepta usted hacer el ridículo conmigo Señor. ㅡ Me contesto. ㅡ¿Ridículo? ¿A que se refiere?ㅡMe cuestione en la mente.

ㅡNo se bailar señor. ㅡMe contesto con una cálida sonrisa antes de que la cuestionara.

ㅡSolo siga mis pasos señorita. ㅡLe dije.

ㅡSolo prométeme que no me dejara caer señor. ㅡMe advirtió, ¿Que carajo? claro que jamas la dejaria caer.ㅡPensé.

ㅡJamás señorita. ㅡLe conteste.

Y así fue como Mi debil corazon cedió ante ella, bailabamos de una manera extraordinaria, como si estuviéramos solos en el salon. Como si nos conocieramos de años. Era como si nuestros cuerpos siguieran su propio ritmo, nuestras miradas no dieron tregua, no la dejaba de ver, ¡No podía! Ni ella a mi. En el pasado conocí a muchas elegantes señoritas, con familias extravagantes y una gran caja fuerte, Incluso a señoritas de la realeza de Austria y de Reino Unido. ¿Que se podría decir de ellas? Solo se que nada impresionante, solo una docena de chicas estiradas sin más en la vida, Solo ser princesas y vivir bien.

Una zapatilla enterrada en mi pie hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Me baje del cielo. La mire y estaba completamente alterada, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

ㅡAuh. ㅡPronuncie.

En efecto un taco de la dulce doncella que tenía en frente mio se habia enterrado en mi pie.

ㅡSeñor le pido una humilde disculpa, no era mi intención, soy una torpe. ㅡDijo la chica reprendiendose a sí misma.

Se agacho tratando de aliviar el dolor.

ㅡSeñorita, no se preocupe no fue nada .ㅡMe agache tratando de levantarla, quedamos los dos en el suelo agachados, nuestras miradas se unieron y sentí en mi corazón una guerra blitzkrieg como aquella en Rusia en 1943.

La tome de las manos ayudándola a levantarse de nuevo, jamás había sentido unas manos tan…..¿Ásperas? Esa sensación provocó que mis ojos si situaban en sus manos, observandolas con atención. Ella lo noto pues me arrebató sus manos en fracción de segundos.

ㅡPerdone señor, vera… me gusta jugar mucho.ㅡSe justificó

ㅡNo tiene que disculparse, no es de mi incumbencia.ㅡAñadi.

Volvi a tomar sus manos, acariciandolas que manos tan mas misteriosas, le di un beso arriba de sus nudillos, mis labios me jugaron mal, comenzaron, a deslizarse sobre la mano de aquella bella chica, Rin Valeur…

ㅡVeo que ya conociste a la hija del general Valeur.ㅡMe habló una voz muy conocida.

En ese momento solte rapidamente sus manos, de alguna u otra manera me sentí nervioso, Como si aún fuera un niño presentando examen. En ese momento me levante insofacto Rin se levantó segundos después que yo.

ㅡMadre, has llegado.ㅡLe conteste a mi madre, viuda de mi padre, Irasue Falkerhorst.

ㅡTuve problemas en el camino. Pero ya estoy aqui. ㅡContesto.

ㅡRin, me da mucho gusto verte querida, vaya que has crecido, ¿Cómo fueron tus estudios en austria?ㅡPregunto a Rin.

ㅡMuy bien señora, Igual me da mucho gusto verla.

ㅡ¿Estudios?ㅡPregunté, no sabía que ella estudiara, por lo general las señoritas de su edad se dedican a cocinar y a verse bien para la sociedad.

ㅡAsí es Señor, verá tal vez usted no comparta mis ideales pero siento que va a llegar el dia donde las mujeres seamos parte importante de la historia.ㅡAplicó.

ㅡPara nada señorita de hecho me parece muy interesante su opinión. ㅡLe conteste, ya habíamos dejado a mi madre totalmente fuera de la conversación.

ㅡMe da mucho gusto que se entiendan. Dime querida ¿Donde se encuentra tu madre?ㅡLe preguntó a Rin.

ㅡLa vi de aquel lado. ㅡ Le contesto.

ㅡMe retiro, disfruten de la velada. Ah y Sesshomaru, hoy es un día muy importante para ti, haste notar.ㅡSe retiró.

En efecto hoy ocupare el puesto de mi padre Oberstgruppenführer. Seré el coronel general, Un líder de la República Federal de Alemania, Pero ahora no hay un führer, Hitler fue el último, traiciono a mi padre de una manera atroz, lo dejo morir solo….. Ya no quiero mas guerra, después de todo soy como mi madre, tengo un corazón demasiado compasivo, y aunque no lo demuestro por fuera esa es la realidad, Cuando llegue al hospital en donde mi padre falleció, ver a todas esas familias llorando y aturdidas por los continuos bombardeos cerca de esa zona me afectó mucho, en especial una pequeña niña, de no más de 3 años, Estoy seguro que ella no comprendía la gravedad del asunto ni siquiera razonaba porque se encontraba en ese lugar, y aun así sus ojos derramaban mares. Es por eso que continúe en el colegio militar, quiero paz para la Alemania Federativa…. Logre conseguir un tratado de paz por medio de la OTAN.

ㅡWao, Coronel general, apuesto a que ha de estar muy feliz.ㅡMe pregunto Rin.

ㅡEstoy muy satisfecho espero poder hacer un cambio para este país.ㅡDije con seriedad.

ㅡEstoy segura que lo conseguirá, mi padre me contó mucho sobre el gran general Falkenhorst y su aplicadisimo hijo.ㅡDijo.

ㅡUna disculpa, yo jamas escuche de usted, pero me ha dado un increíble gusto conocerla.ㅡConteste.

Un joven cabo se acercó a mi.

ㅡGeneral, ya es hora.ㅡMe dijo. Ya había llegado la hora de anunciar el nuevo régimen de Alemania Federal.

ㅡSeñorita me voy por el momento, por favor no se pierda.ㅡLe dije, a la vez alejándome de ella.

Me miro confundida….

Terminada el "festejo" si es que así se le puede llamar me volvi a encontrar con ella la nueva luz de mis ojos.

ㅡFelicidades Coronel.ㅡMe dijo.

ㅡGracias señorita. ¿Gusta salir a tomar aire?ㅡLe digo pues siento que me estoy asfixiando con el humo del cigarrillo haya adentro.

ㅡEncantada. ㅡLe ofrecí mi brazo.

Salimos de aquel lujoso salón de Hamburgo, saliendo del salón la chica se quitó los zapatos dejando sus pies desnudos. camino a un cesto de basura que se encontraba a una poca distancia y los tiró, Su cabello perfectamente sujetado lo soltó dejando caer una hermosa cabellera larga y ondulada, le daba un toque más atrevido cosa que me fascino se quitó el fino saco color crema y de una jardinera sacó una chaqueta de cuero negra. Wao que chica pensé, Con este hermoso vestido color rosa bebe le daba un toque muy extraño pero a mis entrañas le encantaba….

ㅡValla… no pense que….ㅡMe interrumpio

ㅡQue una señorita como usted fuera a hacer este tipo de barbaridades blablabla.ㅡL hiso... me arremedo.

ㅡCuando estudiaba en Austria mis amigas de américa decían que esto era la moda de aquel lado del mundo, incluso me regalaron esta chaqueta.ㅡMe dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo.ㅡ¿Le parece repugnante coronel?ㅡMe dijo pues claramente noto mi mirada de sorpresa.

ㅡPara nada, me es muy interesante.ㅡReplique.

ㅡ¿Señor tiene usted la noche libre? Demos un paseo. ㅡMe dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta en su rostro,

Admito que ni la princesa de Reino Unido me impresionó de esta manera, ella era aburrida comparada con esta chica.

ㅡCoronel se que la primera impresión es la que cuenta y espero que se haya quedado con una buena de mi parte.

ㅡDemos un paseo.ㅡConteste, verdaderamente me causaba una intriga, quería aventurarme con esta chica.

Pero en verdad deseo salir con ella? Solo es un paseo de noche, jamás he dicho otra cosa, Tengo que enfocarme en mi nuevo puesto.

ㅡCoronel ¿Usted ha escuchado sobre el término comida rápida?ㅡMe pregunto.

ㅡSolo se que es algo americano.ㅡConteste.

ㅡEntonces ¡Usted no ha vivido!ㅡMe dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Esa sonrisa la que me dejó colgado.ㅡEntonces ¿Que dice? ¿Me lo puedo robar esta noche?ㅡMe pregunto, Wao de nuevo nadie había usado jamás esas palabras tan simples en mi,

Y pensar que la hija del general Valeur fuera de esta manera tan salvaje atrevida y diferente, Ahora sé la razón por la cual he rechazado a muchas señoritas. Nadie me ha llamado la atención de esta manera.

ㅡDime Sesshomaru.ㅡLe sugeri. ㅡ Señorita Valeur claro que acepto ser su acompañante esta noche.

ㅡ¡Excelente! ㅡexclamó feliz, dandome un abrazo y mostrando esa deslumbrante y traviesa sonrisa…

ㅡMaldita sea.ㅡPienso.

En estos momentos no se como debo reaccionar ante ella.

ㅡ¿Qué coche tomaremos? ㅡPregunte.

ㅡ¿Coche? ¿De que habla? ㅡMe cuestiono.ㅡIremos caminando.

ㅡOh vaya.ㅡDije.

ㅡDe hecho usted también debería relajarse.ㅡ Me dijo.ㅡTome.ㅡAbrió una caja metálica donde guardaba cigarrillos.

ㅡNo fumas.ㅡMe dije a mi mismo.ㅡGracias. ㅡTome el cigarrillo me lo puse en los labios, cuando ella prendió el suyo me acerque, la tome de la cabeza y uni la parte del tabaco a la suya ya prendida, clave la mirada en sus lagunas oscuras ahogándome, pidiendo auxilio esta maravilla me tenía hipnotizado.

ㅡLe propongo algo mejor….Dígame señorita ¿A usted le gustan las motos?

ㅡIncreible, un coronel con una motocicleta, sueña completamente excitante señor.ㅡMe dijo.ㅡ¿Que moto es?

ㅡUna vincent black shadow.

ㅡQue buen gusto tiene señor.ㅡDijo

ㅡAcompáñeme a mi casa, de ahí nos vamos a donde quiera.ㅡDije, volviendo a tomar sus increíbles manos acariciandolas con mis labios.

ㅡNo se intente sobrepasar señor.ㅡMe dijo.

Esta chica convierte esas palabras en algo muy interesante, como caballero que soy le seguiré el juego.

La tome de la cintura acercandola a mi bruscamente.

ㅡPlaneo llegar hasta donde usted me permita Rin.

Así fue como mi vida cambiaría por completo, que manera de liderar Alemania con una mujer como ella a mi lado, definitivamente la chispa que le faltaba a mi vida. Jamas crei en una tonteria como el amor a primera vista, pero ahora creo que el tonto soy yo…..


	2. Diferente

Múnich, Alemania 1953.

El viento soplaba lentamente, las hojas color marrón de los árboles se abultan cerca del parque a la distancia.  
En ese instante, la vi, como si fuera la primera vez, nuestras miradas se encontraron., Desde el alfeizar de la ventana podía distinguir cada uno de sus blancos dientes. Sus labios. Sus ojos. Suspire. Es hermosa. Siempre lo había sido, una belleza que el tiempo nunca será capaz de extinguir.  
Ella sostenía un libro entre sus piernas. Vi que lo leía concentradamente.  
No pudo evitar verme a los ojos y sonreír de manera traviesa, Le devolví la sonrisa.  
El viento sopló en ese instante e hizo que las hojas de su libro se movieran. Intentó conservar su peinado, cosa inútil ya que su cabello estaba volando tras ella.  
Las palabras no eran necesarias, nos entendimos con solo mirarnos. ㅡYa han pasado 3 meses.ㅡEscuche. Volte a ver donde se encontraba sentada y ella había desaparecido. ㅡLo se. **  
**

Hamburgo, Alemania 1947

ㅡ¡Ahhhhhh! ㅡEscuchaba su hermoso grito de felicidad, ㅡ¿Te Agrada?ㅡPregunte en un tono de voz alto, el rugido del motor de la motocicleta y el viento que tapaba nuestros oídos. ㅡ¡Esto es lo más increíble que he hecho en toda mi vida!ㅡExclamaba muy feliz Rin. Por el retrovisor podía ver su enorme sonrisa, Wao, esa sonrisa que me tiene encandilado, sus ojos oscuros y profundos se cerraban a causa del viento. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, y podía sentir su barbilla apoyándose en mi hombro izquierdo, ㅡLevantaré los brazos.ㅡAdvirtió. ㅡSeñorita Rin no lo haga puede ser peligroso.ㅡLe dije en un tono elevado, pero como el alma libre que es opto por no obedecerme. ㅡSeñor, ojala algun dia se le cansen los miedos, y las dudas le abandonen y opte por disfrutar cada dia como si fuera el último. ㅡExclamó muy fuerte, el viento aun no nos dejaba escuchar nitido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, para ser sincero hace años que no sonreia… Despues de la muerte de mi padre todo se volvió tan gris. ㅡ¡Wooooooooooooooooohh!ㅡGritaba al raz del viento con las manos en alto. ㅡ¡No se detenga señor! ¡Más rapido! Acelere solo un poco más la velocidad de la motocicleta, tampoco quería poner en riesgo su vida...ni la mía… Nos detuvimos en un pequeño comercio estilo americano. ㅡMe da dos por favor.ㅡDijo ella volteando a verme. ㅡ¿Qué es?ㅡPregunte. ㅡEs un tipo de salchicha envuelta con masa horneada, Algo así como pan, se le pone salsa de tomate y es lo ¡mejor del mundo!ㅡAfirmó con su enorme sonrisa, y me miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros y sonrió. ㅡAqui esta señorita.ㅡDijo el señor que nos atendía entregando el alimento. ㅡTambién me da por favor dos cervezas.ㅡLa voltee a ver algo extrañado. ㅡRin…..ㅡDije en voz baja. ㅡTome aqui esta la suya señor.ㅡMe dijo. ㅡDime Sesshomaru…..solo Sesshomaru.ㅡAplique dándole un trago a mi cerveza. ㅡSesshomaru….ㅡRepitió, me volteo a ver. dandole una mordida a esa extraña comida Americana….. Después de probar esa extraña comida que no me dejó con buen sabor de boca fuimos a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, muchos edificios se encontraban en proceso de reparación...Vaya…..La guerra dejó estragos muy grandes en todo europa….Ojalá hubiera llegado antes…. ㅡNo se culpe Sesshomaru….Sabe….Un error que cometemos nosotros es arruinar nuestro bello presente.ㅡSacó su cajetilla metálica, se colocó un cigarro en los labios, no podía dejar de verlaㅡcon situaciones del pasado que no tienen futuro….ㅡDijo. ㅡQue sabias palabras, la felicito señorita. ㅡLe replique. La tome de la mano y la acerque a mi, Le quite su cigarro de la boca, lo puse entre mis labios y aspire…..Ella no quitaba sus ojos de mi….contuve el humo unos pocos segundos hasta que lo solté todo sobre su rostro. ㅡVamos Sesshomaru! caminemos.ㅡDijo tomandome de la mano. ㅡEl que llegue al ultimo a aquel poste paga la siguiente cerveza!ㅡGritó al mismo tiempo salió corriendo.. ㅡ¿Como que el que llegue al último paga?ㅡPensé en mi mente, en fin no tengo nada que perder….sólo unos cuantos euros, salí corriendo tras de ella. En cuestión de segundos la alcanze la tome de la cintura y la levante, dejándola pasos atrás para yo tomar la delantera en este juego. ㅡJajajaja, ¡Eso no se vale señor!ㅡRio de una manera tan peculiar que ocasionó que volteara a verla para comprobar que se tratara de ella. Corrió hacia mí abrazándome en el momento que me alcanzó, por un extraño motivo le devolví el abrazo, la vi directo al rostro, con mi mano movi esos mechones de cabello que le cubrían la frente, estaba a punto de darle un beso pero…. me detuve. Me distraje y Rin salió corriendo llegando primero a la meta riendo y saltando de alegría, ㅡMaldita sea.ㅡPensé, su risa era demasiado contagiosa, termine riendome a su lado. ㅡQue divina risa tiene señor.ㅡMe dijo mostrándome su perfecta dentadura. ㅡNo más que la suya señorita. ㅡQuien lo entiende señor, Estamos hablando de la posibilidad de tutearnos y usted me sigue diciendo Señorita? ㅡRin. ㅡDije. ㅡBueno, es hora de que me pague esa apuesta señor.ㅡMe dijo con su típica mirada traviesa…..¿Típica?...apenas la conozco y hablo como si la conociera de años, aunque asi lo siento... no lo es. Continuamos caminando, su brazo estaba enredado con el mio, hablábamos de la bella que es la vida, ella compartía los mismos ideales de paz con migo. Mierda…Mierda….Mierda…. jamas crei sentir el cosquilleo en el…..Simplemente ese cosquilleo que te da cuando estas con….alguien especial. Comenzamos a caminar por un puente peatonal, había una pareja de mayores al otro extremo del puente….logre reconocer a la mujer….. Seguimos caminando hasta que nuestros caminos se toparon. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que la amante de mi padre… Izayoi Lemberg. A mi punto de vista una total mujerzuela, jamás llegará a los talones de la dama de mi madre. Después de que mi padre murió Izayoi fue a reclamar la herencia, lamentablemente el si había dejado parte a ella...No hubo más que callar y otorgar. La ira me comía por dentro, Ahorita ella al parecer está saliendo con un compañero de él….Esta gente me repugna. ㅡSesshomaru, ¿Esta bien?ㅡVolví en sí cuando la dulce voz de mi preciosa Rin me hablo…..Si, mi preciosa Rin…. ㅡNo se preocupe señorita.ㅡDije. ㅡSesshomaru….ㅡEscuche la fastidiosa voz de esa mujer llamandome...Ganas no me faltaron para pasarme de largo pero….soy un caballero…. ㅡBuena noche Izayoi.ㅡDije clavando mis ojos en los suyos, al parecer podía percibir mi odio. ㅡSesshomaru, no me interesa que me odies, puedes pensar lo que quieras…. en realidad no me importa lo que pienses….por siempre vas a quedarte con la duda, que si ame o no a tu padre….¿En realidad te interesa? ¿Aunque te duela?...ㅡDijo con una voz alzada y engreída, en ese momento quería olvidar que soy hombre y callarle ese hocico de perro ㅡ...Buena noche señora….ㅡDije sin más, tomé la mano de Rin y me voltee…. ㅡQue mal educado eres, se nota que sacaste los modales de tu madre…. ㅡNo se atreva a hablar de mi madre señora, ella no tiene nada con usted así que le pido que no se meta.ㅡDije levantando un poco la voz….logró lo que quería….logró provocarme…. ㅡSesshomaru, tranquilo, vámonos...ㅡMe dijo mi princesa. ㅡ¿Y quien es esa muchachita?ㅡPreguntó. ㅡ¿Acaso es noviecilla tuya?ㅡLo dijo en un tocó tan suspicaz. ㅡRin, Rin Valeur….Soy…. ㅡAh, la hija de Luka...ㅡDijo con indiferencia. ㅡAsí es. ㅡContesto Rin. Izayoi miro a Rin de pies a cabeza…. ㅡCrei que serias una chica con mas clase..ㅡArgumento. ㅡClase..ㅡDijo Rin con una sonrisa sarcástica.ㅡNo se confunda...Aquí la prostituta sin clase es usted, con permiso…..ㅡDijo jalandome hacia ella…. No me lo podía creer…. hubieran visto la cara de la señora...se quedó anonada… ㅡRin, pero que…. ㅡDisculpeme mucho, pero es que no me gusta nada esa señora.ㅡDijo. ㅡRin ¿Acaso usted ya la conocía?ㅡPregunté. ㅡUna vez hace tiempo vi que esa señora se le fue encima a mi papa…El la rechazó...después de eso no me la volví a topar, Le pido una disculpa si se ofendio. ㅡPara nada.ㅡ Le dije.ㅡAl contrario me sorprendió, parece que se le da muy bien el sorprender a la gente.ㅡTermine. ㅡSi, muchos me dicen eso, pero creo que nadie me conoce completamente.ㅡAfirmó. ㅡDisculpe Rin le quiero preguntar algo sin que se ofenda. ㅡNo me ofendo, dígame. ㅡ¿Cómo creerle que no se ofenderá? ㅡSolo las personas que no son seguras de sí mismas lo hacen.ㅡDijo, y vaya que es cierto. ㅡ¿Acaso usted tiene una enfermedad mental?ㅡPregunte. ㅡ¿Eh?ㅡContesto, se quedo sorprendida. ㅡ¿Como se atreve a llamarme de esa manera?ㅡEn efecto contestó ofendida. ㅡUsted dijo que….. ㅡJajajajaja, era broma Sesshomaru, no se asuste.ㅡDijo riéndose. Puse los ojos en blanco y me volteé y seguí caminando, ella me siguió. ㅡDisculpa crei que seria una buena broma. ㅡVamos para su casa… ya no queda más que hacer ㅡ¿Señor?ㅡMe preguntó extrañada.ㅡ¿Se enojó mucho?ㅡVolvió a preguntar con una cara preocupada. ㅡSeñorita….ㅡCorte.ㅡEra una broma.ㅡConfesé. Abrió los ojos y soltó una pequeña carcajada. ㅡCai.ㅡAfirmó. Nos tomamos de la mano y continuamos caminando como si fueramos pareja, platicabamos de cosas absurdas, cosas sin sentido, pequeñeces vaya... Pero disfruté de cada una de ellas, porque se que dentro de pronto se convertirán en algo especial. Soy eso soy el coronel a cargo, todo lo me propongo….Cuento con 26 años, después de que esto termine haré a Rin mi esposa…. Dadas las 12:47 de la noche llegamos a casa de Rin… ㅡMe ha dado muchísimo gusto conocerlo.ㅡDijo ㅡCreame que a mi mas señorita.ㅡDije. ㅡ¿Lo volveré a ver? ㅡTengalo por seguro. ㅡ¿Cuando? ㅡMañana realizare un viaje a Norteamérica, tenemos una deuda muy grande que pagar, voy a llegar a varios acuerdos para que no se desplome la economia del pais. ㅡ¿Deuda? ㅡLa guerra ocasionó pérdidas millonarias en todo europa, por eso se ha fundado el Fondo Monetario Internacional. ㅡ¿Que es eso? ㅡEs la principal institución surgida de Bretton Woodsy, por tanto, un organismo especializado del sistema de Naciones Unidas. Sus objetivos son, el fomento de la cooperación monetaria internacional, facilitar la expansión del comercio internacional, fomentar la estabilidad cambiaria, contribuir al establecimiento de un sistema multilateral de pagos y ofrecer fondos para corregir los desequilibrios en la balanza de pagos. ㅡ¿Ehhh?ㅡPregunto. ㅡHacen que el pago de la deuda externa sea más fácil. ㅡ¿Y cuánto debe Alemania? ㅡEs un secreto.ㅡDije.ㅡBueno señorita me despido que pare una excelente noche.ㅡTome su mano y la bese. No me quería ir, Quién sabe cuándo la volvería a ver, tardare aproximadamente dos semanas en norteamérica, si es que no más... ㅡComencé a alejarme lentamente…. ㅡ¡Sesshomaru!ㅡEscuche, voltee para ver qué era lo que había olvidado, si es que había olvidado algo… La chica salió corriendo hacia mí se abalanzó enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, ㅡEs por si no lo vuelvo a ver…. Beso mi mejilla se solto y corrio de nuevo para su casa….


End file.
